


Diefenbaker's Ranch part 5

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Ray and Fraser nice





	Diefenbaker's Ranch part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Diefenbaker's Ranch part 5

## Diefenbaker's Ranch part 5

  
by Vicki Tub  


Disclaimer: not mine wish they were 

Author's Notes: For my Friend

Story Notes: none

SequelTo: Diefenbaker's Ranch part 4

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
Ray stayed on at Ben's cabin as he had given Tara's parents his for a few days. Ben had talked Tara's parents to stay for few days to relax have a break and to decide what they wanted to do.  
  
After a lovely supper, Ben and Ray sat cross legged and knee to knee in front of the fire. Chatting like old friends in such a comfortable closeness.  
  
Ray noticed that Ben was watching his hair. Putting his own fingers through his hair, "Ya like spiky hair do ya"?  
  
Still looking, "Very much so. Is it soft"?  
  
Ray took Ben's hand in his and put it in his hair, "Here have a feel for yourself".  
  
So Ben did gently through Ray's hair.  
  
Ray found himself closing his eyes enjoying Ben's touch. When Ben went to pull away Ray grabbed his hand, "Don't".  
  
Instead of pulling away Ben found his hand now at the back of Ray's head holding it.  
  
Ray also found that his hand made to the back of Ben's head. They were now pressed forehead to forehead.  
  
Whispering, "Ray I really am so very proud of you. And I feel. I feel. I know that I've only known you a short time. I can't explain it but I've fallen in love with you Ray".  
  
Rubbing the back of Ben's head, "You to huh"?  
  
Ben's eyes locked with Ray's, "You love me to"?  
  
Placing his hand on Ben's cheek, "Ya Ben me to".  
  
Then they shared their kiss. At first it was soft and tender. Then it turned passionate.  
  
As they broke for air Ray asked, "Ben do you think we can make this work"?  
  
Gazing into Ray's blues, "Yes Ray I believe together we could do anything".  
  
They slept in the same bed together that night just holding each other. Even though admitted to been gay neither had, had male lover.  
  
Over breakfast Ben couldn't take his eyes off Ray, "Ray I think I'm going to contact Ray Veccico today. For one to see my friend again. For another to help Tara she is from his division so he might be able to help her"?  
  
Drinking his coffee, "I'm glad you're going to do that Ben. But won't Veccico think your just going back for the case"?  
  
Looking up from his own tea, "Ah no Ray. In fact I think Ray Veccico would find it's strange that I didn't turn up with a case".  
  
Ray laughed, "Ok Ben. Go ahead while it's early. We could head for Chicago tonight if you have cover for this place"?  
  
Smiling brightly, "You'd come with me. Would you be ok going back there? I can call Joe he usually covers for me when I need to get away to visit Maggie. Thanks Ray I'd love you to come with me".  
  
Waving a hand, "Of course I'll go with you. Do you think now I that I have Ya I'm going to let you go? Think again Ben buddy".  
  
Leaning in kissing Ray, "Right you are. I'll just go pack. I'd rather do this face to face with Ray Veccico then over the phone".  
  
After talking with Tara and her parents explaining what he was going to do. They were very pleased and agreed to stay put until he had It all arranged.  
  
They got a flight out almost right away and the nerves set in and built all they way. The only thing keeping Ben grounded was Ray's hand in his.  
  
Standing outside the 27th district police station it felt like a life time ago since Ben stood there. It felt strange not to been there as a Mountie.  
  
Ray leaned his shoulder into Ben, "You'll be fine Ben. I won't leave your side until you want me to ok"?  
  
With one last squeeze of Ray's hand they headed in. No one batted an eye as they made their way to Ray Veccico's desk. As Ben no longer worse his Red Serge or carried his Stetson.  
  
Now Ben stood at Ray's desk unable to speak. Ray Veccico had his head in a file and had not looked up. Just said, "I'll be with you in one moment sir".  
  
Ben found his voice although it came out sounding horse, "Ray".  
  
Still not looking up, "One second Benny".  
  
And slowly realising who it was Ray Veccico's head came up. Not believing who was standing there. Ben looked different. He looked more. Just more relaxed and happy.  
  
Ray Veccico struggled to speak, "B-Benny oh my god Benny". Ray Veccico got up from his chair and hugged Ben fiercely. Both holding for dear life.  
  
Ray Veccico pulled back looking into Ben's face, "Benny I-I can't believe it. It's you it's been so long. Oh Benny I'm so sorry I left the way I did. They wouldn't let me contact you and I wanted to so much".  
  
Seeing what Ben was wearing, "Hey were is the red sign post uniform"?  
  
Ben rubbed his thump over his eyebrow. Ray Veccico knew this was bad, "Benny what's wrong? What happened"?  
  
Bowing his head made Ray Veccico even more worried about him. ""I'm fine Ray. It's just, it's just I'm no longer a Mountie. I resigned about six years ago now. I now own and run a Horse Ranch and riding school in Cluster Country Montana".  
  
And remembering that Ray Kowalski was stood next to him, "Oh and Ray you know Ray Kowalski. He is my partner and new teacher at the ranch".  
  
Ray Veccico looked from Ben to Ray Kowalski in shock from Ben had just said, "Ya Hiya Kowalski so that's where you went".  
  
Now he turned his attention back to Ben, "Benny what do you mean your no longer a Mountie. What the hell happened? Oh god it wasn't the bullet was it. It's my fault oh god Benny I knew it. I'm sorry oh god I'm sorry Benny".  
  
Trying to get Ray Veccico's attention, "Ray, Ray, RAY".  
  
Ray Veccico snapped, "WHAT"  
  
Holding Ray Veccico by the shoulders, "Ray it was not your fault. It was not your bullet. It was a combination of things Ray. I asked for a transfer home and they denied me again. They said I could never transfer home. That was the last straw for me. So I resigned Ray".  
  
Sitting heavy on his chair, "Ok, ok Benny. So Kowalski how did you end up becoming partners in a ranch"?  
  
Both Ben ad Ray Kowalski looked at each other. Kowalski cleared his throat, "Not that kind of partners Veccico. We are partner, partners as in partners".  
  
It slowly hit Ray Veccico and his eyes widened, "Oh". But Ray Veccico could see that Ben was happy as it shone out of him. And if it took Kowalski to do it so be it.  
  
Looking to Ben, "So Benny, Kowalski make you happy or do I have to kill him"?  
  
Laughing, "Yes Ray, Ray makes me happy. So homicide will not be necessary. Look Ray I'm sorry I didn't try and contact you sooner. I didn't know you were back and I. I'm sorry".  
  
Putting a hand up to stop Ben, "Look you've noting to be sorry about. I could have tried harder as well. So end of story ok".  
  
Ghosting a smile Ray Veccico leaned back in his chair, "So Benny what's this case you're bringing me"?  
  
All laughed and sat down. Ben explained the whole story of Tara and her uncle Ralph.  
  
Clasping his hands together, "Sure Benny have them come in when they get back. I'll try and help as best I can ok".  
  
Feeling like old times Ray Veccico helping him out, "Thank you Ray".  
  
They were broken out of their conversation by Lt Welsh, "Ah Constable your back".  
  
Ben got up and went over and shook his hand, "Hi Lieutenant. Ah I should tell you I'm no longer a Mountie. I resigned. I now run a horse ranch and riding school in Cluster County Montana".  
  
Welsh's eyebrow's shot up in surprise, "What happened Fraser did something happen"?  
  
Shaking his head, "No sir. Just wanted a career change. But I'm happy".  
  
Patting Ben's arm, "I'm glad Fraser. And what is Kowalski doing back here. Thought he left"?  
  
Again scratching his eyebrow, "Am Ray, Ray Kowalski that is my partner and new teacher at the ranch".  
  
Sounding surprised, "Ya wow. Who would have thought"? Hearing his phone ring, "Sorry better get that Fraser. Is was good to see you again Fraser don't be a stranger".  
  
Before Ben could say his goodbyes an almighty scream of, "BENTON". Rang out.  
  
Ben knew before he even turned around who it was. Before Ben knew it he had an armful of Francesca.  
  
Hugging her, "Hi Francesca. How are you"?  
  
Francesca gazed into his piercing blue eyes, "I'm fine Frase. Where have you been? I missed you. Are you back at the consulate? You seeing anyone"?  
  
So many questions at once now with Ray Kowalski at his side. Who had already told him it was fine that he can tell people about them.  
  
Bracing himself, "I'm sorry that it has been so long Francesca. Ah no I'm not back at the consulate as I'm no longer a Mountie. I now run a horse ranch and riding school in Cluster Country Montana. And yes Francesca I am seeing someone".  
  
Francesca's heart sank at the news, "What happen Frase. Did you get hurt or something? It wasn't my brother's bullet was it? And- and who is this-this woman your seeing"?  
  
Ray Kowalski grinned and Ben shifted his feet, "Ah no Francesca it wasn't Ray's bullet don't worry I wasn't injured. I just wanted a career change. Since they wouldn't let me transfer back home. And I'm seeing am Ray Kowalski Francesca".  
  
Francesca gasped, "Y-your seeing this skinny assed spiky hair my brother wannabe. H-how did that happen"?  
  
Not meeting her eyes, "I'm sorry Francesca but Ray and I just fell in love".  
  
Francesca looked at their eyes when they did meet and she could see the love they had for each other in them.  
  
Francesca reached up stroked Ben's cheek, "Benton I hope your very happy. I know you love me as a sister. I always knew that. But a girl can dream".  
  
Turning to Kowalski holding his face, "And you. If you hurt my Benton in anyway mister. I will hunt you down and scratch your eyes out. Got it".  
  
Ray Kowalski gulped, "Got it Frannie. Besides I'd never hurt Ben. I love him".  
  
Francesca sashayed away leaving them standing there.  
  
Ray Kowalski put his hands in his pockets, "Ben remind me never to get on the wrong side of Frannie".  
  
Ben giggled, "Understood".  
  
With a few more words with Ray Veccico and Ray Veccico agreed to meet them for dinner that night. Then they left for their hotel.  
  
Dinner turned out to be Ray Veccico telling Ben stories. Which really embarrassed Ben?  
  
At one point Ben said, "Really Ray I knew we wouldn't drown". It had been like old times.  
  
Now Ben and Ray lay in bed. The had made love for first time. And now just held each other. Feeling comfortable in the warmth and safety of the other.  
  
Ben spoke softly, "Thank you for today Ray. I couldn't have gotten through it with you".   
  
Kissing Ben's temple, "My pleasure Ben love. That what partners are for".  
  
Both fell asleep smiling contently.  
  


  
 

* * *

End Diefenbaker's Ranch part 5 by Vicki Tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
